warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
What Matters Most
|next = }} What Matters Most is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Pete and Myka go undercover in the suburbs, while Claudia and Artie must help a young savant. Plot Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2496012/synopsis?ref_=tt_ov_pl Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Kelly Hu as Abigail Cho *Chris Ellis as Colonel Arnold Cassell *Cynthia Watros as Janice Malloy *Josh Blaylock as Nick Powell Co-Starring *Mark Weatherley as D.A. Terry Chambers *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Labelle *Matt Birman as Rex Simmons *Duward Allan as Homeless Woman *AJ Vaage as Rodge *Shamit Paul as Paramedic *Drew Dafoe as Spencer *Robert B. Kennedy as Gerry Labelle *Thet Win as The Quant *Brian Kaulback as Mr. Foster *Steven Gallagher as Doctor Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Sodom and Gomorrah Salt Mask': Created when God brought down his wrath on the notoriously sinful cities, a person was encased in salt, leaving behind this impression in the shape of their face. Whenever someone consumes salt from the mask, they receive an ironic and usually fatal punishment based on their greatest unconfessed sin. The only way of stopping the effect is to confess the sin for which you are being punished. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles': Let the wearer tap into the mind of another, allowing access to that person's brainpower. When in use, the person whose brain is being tapped goes into a trance wherein they are made to mirror the user's actions and can see through the user's eyes. The downside is that the more this is done the more strain it puts on the brain of the person the user is tapping into, causing increasingly severe seizures & the victim's eventual death. It is one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Joseph Stalin's Sleep Mask': The only way the paranoid dictator could get to sleep at night. Whoever puts on the mask instantly goes right to sleep. The downside is that for thirty seconds after they wake up they will have a craving for vodka. The user's appearance also briefly takes on that of a Soviet Union flag when the mask is put on. *[[Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock|'Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock']]: Causes one to hear the works of Ludwig van Beethoven, which grow progressively louder until they culminate with the afflicted going deaf. *'Sir Isaac Newton's Cravat: '''Wearer gains scientific and philosophical insight by wiping it across their face or forehead. Use by scientifically-oriented minds may lead to world-changing discoveries. Using or wearing the cravat for long periods of time is not recommended, as the wearer's gravitational pull increases until they can no longer move. *'Christopher Columbus's Brooch: '''Given to Columbus by Queen Isabella, Artie said "it can make someone brave from across an ocean" when talking about artifacts that can affect victims from far away. Trivia *Pete wore a got your 6 pin in his lapel during the episode, in support of American veterans coming back to civilian life. Category:Season 4 episodes